Kevasty's Baby
by 1dunionj5soskevastycomogen
Summary: Dynasty's life is about to change dramatically when she discovers that she's pregnant. How will Kevin, her family and her friends react? Please could you read and review my fanfic this is my first one and i want to know what you think of it :) Thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys please take the time to read my Fanfic I'd really appreciate it if you also left a review to let me know what you think of it please. This is my first ever Fanfic I want you all to tell me if it's any good or not. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since their relationship became intimate. Dynasty hadn't been feeling well ever since, she had been getting strange pains in her belly, she'd also been sick a lot, but she'd thought nothing of it... until now! She was late, all the signs were there, she just hoped it wasn't true!

She decided that she needed to know, now! It was 6am she walked carefully past Barry's room which was at the top of the stairs, she didn't want to wake any of her family (_especially Barry_). Once she'd managed to get out of the house she bought a pregnancy test and walked relatively quickly home so that none of them were awake when she got home because she didn't want them to know until she was sure herself.

She took off her shoes and walked quickly but quietly upstairs and went into the bathroom and locked the door. She took it carefully out of the bag and took the test. It was the most tense and nerve-wracking two minutes of her life, it seemed to take forever. Dynasty was shaking uncontrollably she hoped it would be negative. Finally, the two minutes were up! She took a deep breath and picked it up. Positive. She sat on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and cried. _"What am I going to do?"_


	3. Chapter 3

She realised Kacey's alarm would go off in about 5 minutes so she dried her eyes and walked to her bedroom and hid the test so none of her family would find it. She decided she was going to try to act normal for a while. She heard Kacey's alarm go off so she carried on as normal and got changed and put her make-up on but she put a little more make-up on than usual because she'd been crying and it was hard to disguise.

She heard her mum shouting at Barry trying to wake him up, _'typical Barry'_ Dynasty thought giggling quietly to herself. Before she knew it, it was time to head off to school. Dynasty's heart was racing; she didn't know how she'd act around Kevin.

Walking to school with Barry that morning was very uncomfortable for Dynasty and Barry too because he knew something was wrong. She walked beside Barry not saying a word; she had so much on her mind. Barry knew something was wrong, he knew his sister better than anyone "Dyn, are you ok? You haven't said a word all morning" he asked hesitantly. Being gentler wasn't something he was particularly used to, he only ever used this tone of voice when his sisters were upset. Dynasty was starting to worry now because she didn't realise she was making it obvious that something was wrong, she put on a fake smile and said "I'm fine, just tired that's all". Barry however, was still not convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

Before her first lesson started, all she could think was; _'how long am I going to be able to act normal?' 'How am I going to tell Kevin' 'I think I'm going to be sick.'_ She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that her class had gone in. She picked up her bag and walked cautiously into the room because she was worried that Kevin would be there. But luckily, he wasn't, so she had more time to plan how she was going to act around him.

The lesson began, ten minutes in, Kevin still wasn't there. Dynasty didn't know whether to be relieved or to be worried because she knew he could walk in at any moment. She tried to pay attention but she had so much on her mind. She finally jolted out of her daydream when she heard the door open 'please don't be Kevin' she thought to herself. But unfortunately, it was. He sat down next to her and smiled, she forced herself to smile so that he didn't suspect that anything was wrong and she pretended to listen to Mrs Mulgrew so that she didn't have to make conversation. It was going well until she felt her stomach flip which made her feel really sick and she went even more pale than usual _'oh no'_ she thought to herself she knew she needed to leave the room, fast ! She shoved her chair back, grabbed her bag and bolted down the corridor to the girls toilets. Kevin, Imogen and Mrs Mulgrew were all shocked by what had just happened but Mrs Mulgrew remembered she still had a class to teach so tried to carry on. _"Miss, can I go and see if Dynasty is okay please?"_ Imogen asked she was worried about Dynasty she wanted to try and help her. _"Okay Imogen, off you go"_ said a very confused Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

Imogen knew where Dynasty would be and ran as fast as she could. She saw Dynasty with her head bent over the toilet so she dropped her bag onto the floor to her and held her hair back. When Dynasty finally stopped she leant her head against the wall and began to cry because she had tried to convince herself that she wasn't pregnant despite the fact she had already taken the test. Imogen hated to see her upset and this was the first time she'd seen her best friend cry Imogen hugged Dynasty and could feel her shaking uncontrollably and when she stopped hugging her, she wiped the tears off of Dynasty's face and went to the where she had dropped her bag and picked it up and walked back to Dynasty. She brought out mascara and foundation and applied them to Dynasty's face carefully, _"Thank you Imogen"_ Dynasty sniffed, giving Imogen a little smile. There was a slight pause which made Dynasty uncomfortable because she knew what was going to happen next. _"What's wrong Dynasty you can tell me you know, don't worry"_ Imogen said softly trying to calm Dynasty down. Dynasty took a deep breath and mumbled _"I'm – I'm pregnant"_ she immediately looked down at the floor because she felt so ashamed.

Imogen sat there in shock for a few seconds; she wasn't expecting Dynasty to say that! She soon snapped out of it when she saw tears start to form in Dynasty's eyes again so she wiped the tears from her face and pulled her in for another hug. _"It's going to be alright Dyn, don't worry, I'll be here for you"_ she said comfortingly, she hated to see her best friend like this. Imogen couldn't help but worry about how Kevin and her family would react _(let's face it Barry and Carol already hate Kevin enough already, imagine how they'd be if they found out)._ Imogen knew that she, if no one else, had to be there for her because that's what best friends are for!


	6. Chapter 6

Without realising it, Imogen and Dynasty heard the bell go off which meant it was break time. Imogen helped Dynasty up and they walked out of the toilets. Imogen tried her best to take Dynasty's mind off of it for a little while by trying to make her laugh which seemed to work and they were laughing whilst walking down the corridor, which made Dynasty feel better knowing someone was there to support her and she couldn't ask for a better friend than Imogen. That was until Dynasty sae Kevin staring at her from a distance on the corridor. She froze; a worried look grew on her face as she saw Kevin approach her. She needed to get away from him because she was panicking and getting stressed and she didn't want it to cause her to have a miscarriage. She grabbed Imogen's arm and walked quickly in the opposite direction leaving a very confused Kevin behind.

_"Dynasty, you're going to have to tell him sometime you know"_ Imogen reminded her. She knew that she would eventually but she wanted to find the right time to tell him when she felt ready. Dynasty nervously replied _"what if he leaves me?"_ and began to cry softly. "_No he won't, look Dyn, from the moment he saw you, he loved you, everyone could tell by the way he looked at you"_ Dynasty smiled, Imogen then continued _"he won't leaved you, trust me, if he does then he'll have me to answer to"_ Imogen and Dynasty both laughed. _"Thanks Imogen, I don't know what I'd do without you"_ Dynasty then hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes later break time was over. Imogen and Dynasty had different classes next so Imogen walked off to her class. Dynasty however, didn't go to her class because she knew Kevin would be there, that was when a wave of nausea took over her so she ran to the girls toilets to throw up _'for god's sake I'm getting fed up of this already'_ Dynasty thought to herself. What she didn't notice was that Kevin had been following her (from a distance) because he was worried about her because of how scared she looked earlier. He decided to wait outside the toilets for her so she couldn't avoid him.

When Dynasty left the toilets, she was surprised to see Kevin standing there, in a panic she tried to walk away but Kevin grabbed her arm and Dynasty started to panic because she knew there was no escape this time. _"Dynasty what's wrong? You've been acting weird all morning"_ Kevin asked. Dynasty just rolled her eyes, she had no idea why she was feeling angry with him _'why do the mood swings have to kick in now really?'_ Dynasty thought. She replied_ "nothing"_ Kevin could hear the anger in her voice but chose to ignore it and then said _"it obviously is something because of how pale you were earlier when you ran out of class, are you ill?"_ Dynasty started to get really frustrated with him _"STOP ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS I'M FINE"_ she snapped and she turned away quickly. Unfortunately she moved too quickly, she began to go extremely dizzy and everything around her went black and she fell to the ground but luckily, Kevin managed to catch her before she hit the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Dynasty, Dynasty please wake up"_ Kevin said trying to shake her to wake her up. Kevin needed help so he rang Imogen from Dynasty's phone. Imogen and Connor were sat bored in class, Mr Windsor had left the room and all of a sudden her phone rang so she answered it _"Hey Dynasty what's-"_ Kevin cut her off and said _"It's me, Kevin, I need your help, Dynasty's collapsed, I need you to get a teacher, I'm outside the toilets, please hurry"_ he was panicking so much. _"Okay I'll be as fast as I can"_ Imogen hung up and told Connor who suggested getting his mum to help. They both ran to Christine's classroom and Connor said _"we need your help you need to come with us quickly."_ A very confused Christine followed them whilst they explained to her what they had been told.

They finally got to Kevin who was holding a very pale Dynasty in his arms. Christine told Connor to go and get the school nurse. Meanwhile, Kevin explained what had happened even though he didn't know why it had happened, Imogen did, but she tried to act as shocked as Christine because she didn't want to tell them in case Dynasty didn't want them to know. Finally the school nurse arrived, she took Dynasty to the first aid room but everyone else had to wait outside whilst she was checked over.

Ten minutes later the school nurse came out of the room and looked at Connor and Kevin and said _"which one of you is Kevin?"_ Kevin nervously stepped forward and said _"I am"_. The nurse then said _"she's conscious now and I managed to find out why she fainted, but she said she wanted to talk to you, I have to go now so you can be alone with her"_ she smiled and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin nervously opened the door and walked in. Dynasty was sat on the chair looking better than she did earlier; holding a cup of water but her hand was shaking a little because it was a shock to her body. Kevin crouched down in front of her _"are you ok now, you really had me worried back there"_ he said softly, he was so relieved that she was ok. _"I'm a lot better now, I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier babe"_ she said smiling at him. _"It's ok, so, why did you faint?"_ he questioned cautiously. Dynasty looked at the floor "please don't hate me but I'm pregnant" Dynasty couldn't even look up because she was scared to see Kevin's reaction.

Kevin was silent for a few seconds trying to take in the information _'I'm gonna be a daddy'_ he thought to himself and the biggest smile grew on his face. He grabbed Dynasty's hands and said_ "I'm so happy Dyn, we're gonna have our own little family."_ Dynasty looked up and smiled because she knew Kevin would be there for her (just like Imogen said he would). She hugged him_ "Kevin-"_ she started, _"yeah?"_ Kevin replied.

_"I love you"_ she continued, she finally said it, he meant the world to her, Kevin smiled

_"I love you too."_


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile Connor and Christine were baffled by the whole situation. _"I've never seen her that pale before"_ Christine said to Connor,_ "I know, I mean she's normally pale but not that much." _While the whole conversation was going on, Imogen sat quietly not getting involved because she knew the truth. She tried so hard not to look suspicious, but failed miserably when Connor and Christine noticed how quiet she'd been and how suspicious she was being. They knew that she knew more than she was letting on and they were determined to find out what.

_"Imogen"_ Christine questioned, staring at her _"do you know something." "No"_ Imogen replied but the guilty tone of her voice took over. _"Imogen, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me"_ Christine said sternly, _"alright, alright, but you can't tell her I told you because she trusted me not to say anything but... she's pregnant"_ Imogen said. Connor and Christine stood in shock; Connor eventually broke the silence _"does Kevin know?" "Um, well, he didn't, but I'm guessing she's telling him now"_ she said giggling.

***Back in the first aid room***

_"Can I tell Connor?"_ Kevin asked still smiling. "Go on then babe" she giggled and they both got up to leave. Kevin pulled the door open quickly and practically dived on Connor "Connor, Connor, I'm gonna be a dad" he was so over the moon. _"That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you both"_ Connor replied pretending he didn't know. Christine stood smiling _"Congratulations you two, Kevin, make sure you look after her"_ she said laughing.

_'Finally I managed to tell people, I'm so happy that they are going to support me'_ Dynasty thought to herself.

_'But what about my family?'_


	11. Chapter 11

The following night, Dynasty woke up because she felt her stomach flip and she knew what was coming next. She ran to the bathroom, she didn't have time to worry about waking her family up because she couldn't keep it in any longer. She ran and made a louder noise than she expected, luckily for her Barry and Carl were heavy sleepers so she knew the noise wouldn't have woken them an she was pretty sure Kacey would still be asleep anyway.

She was wrong.

Whilst Dynasty was being sick, Kacey woke up because she heard the toilet door shut, so she looked out on the landing to see whose door was open. It was Dynasty's. Kacey knocked lightly on the door and when she heard retching she opened the door and saw Dynasty so she closed the door behind her. When Dynasty had finished she sat and faced her very worried sister _"what's up Dyn, you've been acting really weird these past few days."_ _"Kace, you have to promise not to tell mum or Barry because they'll go mad"_ Dynasty warned her _"ok I promise"_ Kacey replied.

_"I'm pregnant"_

Dynasty knew her sister would be happy for her. _"Aw that's great Dyn, I'm gonna be an aunty, how are you feeling about it?"_ Kacey said smiling. _"Haha, I know, aunty Kacey, I'm really nervous but I'm excited"_ Dynasty replied cheerfully.

_"Anyways, you should go back to bed, I don't want to keep you awake, I'm fine now, please don't tell mum or Barry"_ Dynasty was feeling tired now and could tell Kacey was too. _"Don't worry, I won't, I'm here if you need me Dyn"_ Kacey replied smiling. They hugged each other and went back to their rooms.

_'Aunty Kacey'_ Kacey thought to herself, smiled and fell to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since Kevin had found out Dynasty was pregnant, he had been very protective because he wanted to keep her and the baby safe. When they were walking down the corridor two boys were chasing each other and were running so fast down the corridor they nearly bumped into Dynasty. That was until Kevin pulled her away _"my god, this school is so much more dangerous now"_ he said _"Kevin stop worrying, I'm – we're fine, we're strong, relax babe"_ she replied laughing and kissed him and they carried on walking.

The same night, Dynasty back to her normal self again now she knew that people would support her. Barry shouted from the top of the stairs _"Dyn, can I borrow your earphones I've lost mine"_ _"Yeah, they're in the drawer next to my bed"_ Dynasty replied. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like she was forgetting something, but just shook it off and carried on as normal. Meanwhile, upstairs, Barry opened the drawer to get the earphones and froze on the spot. He saw the pregnancy test...

**A/N: Ooooooo cliffhanger ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

At first he didn't know how to react but the protective brother side of him kicked in and he realised he needed to be there for his sister. He shouted Dynasty, and as soon as she came into the room, she froze on the spot when she saw her brother holding the pregnancy test in his hand. She immediately broke down into tears and Barry quickly closed the door and hugged his sister. _"I'm not mad with you, I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me"_ Barry said softly. Dynasty was in shock with how well he was taking it and she soon calmed down. They both say down on her bed and Barry asked _"Who else knows?"_ _"Um, Kevin, Kacey, Imogen, Connor and Mrs Mulgrew so far"_ she replied calmly. _"What about mum?"_ Barry questioned, Dynasty shook her head _"please don't tell her I'm trying to find the right time to tell her"_ she replied _"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me"_ he said smiling at her she hugged him and said _"thanks, I love you Barry."_

There was one person who Dynasty was most afraid of telling; and that was her mum, Carol. She knew her mum's moods were unpredictable and could change at any moment, so she was petrified about how she would react.

A few days after she told Barry, she noticed her mum was in one of her _'good'_ moods, she decided that it was the right time. 'Here goes' she thought as she approached her mother. _"Mum, I have something I have to tell you"_ she said hesitantly. _"What is it babe?"_ Carol replied smiling at her nervous daughter. _"Well, I'm, um, I'm pregnant"_ Dynasty said nervously...


End file.
